FACE Family Through the Years: Part One
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: After getting married, Arthur and Francis decided to adopt Matthew and Alfred. Follow this brand new family in their beginning years. THIS WILL BE A SERIES. Pairings; FrUK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something I've been wanting to do for a while. Here it is. :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Today was the day. It was going the happiest day on one young couple's life. A month ago, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy had gotten married after years of dating. Despite their huge differences in personalities, they had found that they loved each other deeply, no matter how much they disagreed on whatever. So, after a month a marriage, the two had decided to finally decided on something else they wanted to do together- have a child.

Now, knowing that they were both males and couldn't carry children themselves, they debated on the best way to make that wish to have a child come true. After thinking about it for a while, they decided that going to an adoption agency would be the best way to do it. And that's where they were doing right at this very moment.

They were both sitting in the head of their local orphanage's office. Anyone who looked at them could tell they were nervous; Arthur's legs were crossed and his fingers were folded onto each other, his left leg bouncing nervously. Francis was leaning forward in his seat, his elbows propped up on his knees and his chin resting on his fists. They sat like that as they waited for the head of the orphanage, Elizaveta Hardavey, to return.

Sighing, Francis leaned back into his chair and looked over at Arthur. Sensing his love's nervousness, he reached over and gently took the Englishman's hand in his own. When the green-eyed blonde looked up at him, he said, "Don't worry mon amour. We will be cleared to able to adopt a child."

Arthur gave his husband a weary smile and said, "I think so too but that doesn't stop me for worrying about it."

"I understand, mon petit lapin," Francis said, squeezing Arthur's hand gently. "Zhere is always zat worry."

Arthur sighed and said, "I'm just anxious. For it to be over with and for us to take home a child."

Francis smiled warmly. "Un petit bebe," he said happily, thinking of they would soon be raising their own child together. Well not one that they had themselves but one that they could love and care for as they would their own.

Then the door opened to reveal Elizabeta, dressed in a bright green sun dress and her brown hair tied back. Her bright green eyes found the couple and she smiled, which made the anxious couple relax a little. She sat down at the desk in front of them and shuffled the papers that she had in her hands.

"Everyzhing seems to be in order," she said to Arthur and Francis' great relief. "You two seem to have stable a environment for a child to grow in and have steady jobs viz a good amount of pay coming in. You are cleared to adopt a child."

Arthur smiled widely and Francis leaned back in his chair with look of relief plastered across his face. "Oh thank you Miss Hardavey," the Brit said, leaning forward in his chair. "So when can we-?"

"Oh right now, if you vould like!" Elizabeta said smiling widely.

Francis and Arthur exchanged pleasantly surprised looks."Of course madame," Francis said, rising with Arthur. "May we go look at ze bebes?"

"Of course!" Elizabeta said, standing up. "Follow me and I vill take you zere!"

The two blondes followed the Hungarian woman, holding each other's hand as they went,passing wooden doors and colorful wall portraits on the way. Elizabeta called out orders and instructions to children and helpers as they went, which the children obeyed happily. The children looked well-cared for and happy, so Arthur and Francis made the ssumption that even if the children didn't get adopted it was a great place to grow up anyway.

"Ze babies are kept here in ze nursery,"Elizabeta said in a quiet, which signaled to the other two that they would need to lower their tones while they were in the nursery. Elizabeta pushed the door open gently and gestured for the other two to go inside. Arthur and Francis went inside and took a long look around.

The walls were a light blue color and there were cribs lined neatly on either side of the room. There was a walkway between the cribs and the back of the room was an area for the babies who were awake to play. There were also wooden cabinets along the walls and a medium sized window for the sunlight to come in. The room was filled with the coos and cries of babies and the soothing voices of helpers trying to calm the infants.

"Feel free to valk around," Elizabeta said then she went to go speak to a man in the back of the room who was wearing glasses and had black hair.

Arthur and Francis walked slowly around the room, peering into the cribs at the sleeping babies as they went. When they reached the back of the room, as Arthur looked up from one of the cribs and froze. He tugged at his husband's shirt.

"Francis!" he whispered urgently, as Francis looked up."Look!" Arthur jerked his head in the direction of the play area. Francis gave him a look of confusion then looked in the same direction that Arthur was looking. A warm smile crossed his lips when he saw what Arthur had seen.

There were two blonde baby boys playing together on the carpet in the play area of the room. One had honey blonde hair while the other one, who also seemed slightly smaller than other one, had a lighter shade of blonde hair. Both of them had odd curls sticking up from the top of their also had different colored eyes, the honey blonde had baby blue while the lighter blonde had a strange mixture of purple and blue colored eyes. These two boys stuck close to each othe, giggling and cooing at each other. Francis and Arthur couldn't help but smile at the way the smaller one clung to a white teddy bear.

The two men walked over to the playing boys and knelt down next to them. When they sensed someone watching them, both babies looked up at the two smiling , the smaller one crawled behind his brother(Arthur and Francis assumed that they were brothers) and peeked out shyly from behind him. The bigger one, on the other hand, smiled and reached out to the two adults. Arthur smiled at him and extended a finger which the boy grabbed and played with. After seeing his brother interact with the strangers, the smaller one crawled out from behind his brother and looked at Francis with wide curious eyes.

Francis smiled and picked up the little one. The baby seem slightly frightened at first then warmed up to Francis, eventually nuzzling into him. Francis smiled and pet the baby's hair, looking over at Arthur. Arthur was also holding the other baby boy, rocking him gently back and forth.

"Ah,"Elizabeta said, coming up behind them, startling them slightly also holding a chesnut haired baby. "I see you've found the twins!"

Arthur smiled and nodded, as rocked the baby he was holding,slowly putting him to sleep."Do they have names or-?"

"Zhey have only zheir first names," Elizbeta answered, adjusting the baby she was holding. "The smaller one is named Matzhew and the bigger one is named Alfred. Alfred is said to be older by zhree minutes."

Francis smiled and looked at the little boy, Matthew, who was now alseep in his arms. "Zhey're perfect," he whispered, stroking the boy's hair. He looked up at his husband. "Right Art'ur?"

Arthur nodded smiling down at the sleeping Alfred in his arms."Yeah..." He then turned to Elizabeta and asked, "When can we sign the adoption papers?"

Elizabeta smiled and said, "Right now if you vant."

* * *

**A/N: There! Review please.**

**~Ellie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NOT DEAD! OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

The drive home from the orphanage was really quiet yet pleasant. Arthur stared quietly at the road of the bridge (They live in the city of San Francisco) ahead as Francis drove. Francis hummed a French tune to himself, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. In the back seat, in little baby carseats that were securely strapped to the seats, Matthew and Alfred were asleep, Alfred baby-snoring and Matthew quietly breathing. The signing of the adoption papers had been quick and it gave Francis and Arthur such joy when then heard the words 'They are now Matthew and Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy'.

But there was something swirling around in Arthur's mind. Something that Elizaveta had told him about the twins. Of course he didn't let what he was told influence his decision on adopting them. She had told them about the night the twins were left on the orphanage doorstep.

The twins had been found on a warm night in late July, wrapped in blue and red blankets inside of a basket. After she had brought them inside and had given them to her fiance`, Roderich Edelstein, to bathe and clothe them, she had found a hand-written note in the blanket that Alfred had been found in. It had read;

_To whom it may concern,_

_My husband is a cruel abusive man. He has broken me several times and forced me to keep the secret from my family for several years. I can take the abuse from him. But I refuse to let my two boys to have to bear through life with that, thinking that there could be no possible goodness love in this world. Please show them that that is not the case and take care of them with love and kindness as I would have in a better life._

_The baby I wrapped in the blue blanket is Alfred. He is the older twin. The baby in the red blanket is Matthew and he is obviously younger. They were both born after the clock had struck midnight on the third of this July. Please make sure that they are loved._

Arthur had read the note himself. While it hadn't changed the fact that he wanted to adopt the two, it did make him want to protect the boys even more. He would love and care for them unconditionally. But he was on the fence about telling Francis. Arthur was sure that this wouldn't change the French man's mind, even if it was a bit too late to do so. He just wasn't sure about Francis' exact reaction to the news.

Finally as they began to get closer to the end of the bridge and to their large mansion home just on the outskirts of the city-Arthur was the CEO of a computer company that his family had started and Francis was the owner of a chain of successful resturants- Arthur decided to tell him. "Francis?" he said quietly.

"Oui mon cher?" Francis answered, taking a glance at Arthur as he drove.

Arthur took a deep breath and said, "Miss Elizabeta told me something about the night that the boys were found at the orphanage and...I though you should hear about it."

Francis glanced at him again, pale eyebrows raised. "Oh really?" he said, interested. "What did she say?"

Arthur then began to tell him everything; about the note, what it had said, the twins birth date, and his feelings on the matter. After he was done, there was silence. Arthur feared that he shouldn't have said anything about this to his husband and was mentally cursing himself when Francis spoke.

"Well," he said as the finally got off of the bridge and drove in the direction of their home. "I'd say we 'onour the woman's wished and love zhe boys wizh all of our might oui?"

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Francis lightly. "Agreed," he said as Francis reached over to hold his hand.

"On zhat note," Francis continued. "We only 'ave one crib. I zhink zhat zhe boys should share it until we get anozher one."

"Once again I agree," Arthur said as they came to the gates of their home. "And I would feel more comfortable if they were moved into our room until they are older. Then they can move into the nursery. Is that alright love?"

Francis smiled and leaned out of the open car window to punch in the pass code that opened the gates. "Of course mon cher," he said as he sat back in the car and the gates opened. "Anyzhing to keep you and zhe boy 'appy."

Arthur smiled once more and turned around in his seat to look at his new baby boys once again; they were both still asleep but had identical small smiles on their little faces.

"Yeah," he whispered as they drove up to their home. "Anything for them."

* * *

**A/N; Yeah it's shorter than I intended it to be. So that we're clear Francis and Arthur adopted them in October which makes Matthew and Alfred roughly three months old. Yes Arthur and Francis are kind of rich but it won't affect the upbringing of the twins. Alfred and Matt's broth parents' identities won't be revealed until later on. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading~!**

**~Ellie~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

It had been three months since Arthur and Francis had adopted Matthew and Alfred and taken them home from the orphanage. It was tiring for them but they found joy in raising them. Both had taken time off from work in order to take care of the babies since Arthur had told Francis from the beginning that he refused to hire a nanny for them while they were babies because he insisted that they both had to be there for them in their first stage of life.

Over those three months, however, they found that their new sons had some quirks that definitely set them apart from one another, other than the differences in their physical appearance.

Matthew, for one, was a very quiet baby. He hardly ever cried unless he was hungry or needed to be changed. He wouldn't even cry when Francis or Arthur put him down, though he did enjoy being held. It also seemed that he enjoyed being read to, especially when he was being put to bed with his brother. It seemed as though he didn't mind not getting a lot of attention but plenty was given to him, escpecially by Francis, whom Matthew seemed attached to.

Alfred, on the other hand, was very active! He loved to move around or be held. It didn't matter what time of the day it was or if he was hungry or if he needed a change or not, he would wail unless he was being held. Francis and Arthur also found that you had to walk around with him in order to calm him down. He was very curious and wanted to find out how things worked-mostly by sticking his fingers into them. This lead to Francis and Arthur having to pull him away from electrical outlets. Eventually they just covered them up anyway.

But there was one quirk that both of the twins had that warmed their fathers' hearts- they couldn't stand to be seperated from one another. If Arthur was holding one of the boys and Francis was holding the other, they would reach for each other, whining slightly as they did so. They played together so often, though sometimes Alfred would go off to investigate something new, leaving Matthew to play with his teddy bear. Alfred also seemed to be showing signs of protectiveness over Matthew. If Matthew cried, it wasn't their fathers to be the first to comfort him, it was Alfred, who tried as best as he could to wrap his small arms around his distraught brother. And what was even more heart-warming was that the two would fall asleep together. Neither of their fathers had the heart to seperate the two into individual cribs so they just let them sleep in one crib in their room like they agreed.

Soon, however, the time came for one of them to go back to work. Arthur was the CEO of his company but his presence wasn't required 24/7 since his elder brothers helped to keep the company under control. Francis, however, did have to check in on the restruants that he owned in order to make sure everything ran smoothly. This meant that Arthur would be alone with the twins for the day while Francis looked in on some of the resturants he owned locally.

As Francis got ready to leave that day, Arthur paced back and forth in their bedroom as the twins played in their crib. He was worried about being alone with the twins for the first time. Francis was sure that he could handle it, but Arthur had his doubts; what if both of the boys were crying at the same time and he couldn't handle it? Or what if Matthew wanted Francis to hold him instead of Arthur? The list, to Arthur, seemed endless.

As he was pacing, thinking of the many ways that this could go wrong, Francis had come into the room to say goodbye to Arthur and the boys. The Frenchman paused when he saw his love pacing back and forth, looking very worried. Francis glanced over at the twins and saw that they too had stopped what they were doing to curiously watch their pacing father. Francis sighed and shook his head, chuckling to himself and walked over to Arthur. When he reached the pacing Englishman, Francis pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, expecting the surprised yelp and smack to his chest that followed.

"Francis," Arthur began with a huff, gripping Francis' shoulders and looking up at him with a frown. "I love you, I do, but I honestly despise it when you surprise me like that. With how fast my heart is going right now, it might break my rib cage."

Francis chuckled and placed his hands on Arthur's waist to pull him closer. "Mon cheri, you and I bozh know zhat zhat is impossible," he said, reaching up a hand to brush Arthur's bangs out of his eyes. "But is my leaving still troubling you mon amour? I can cancel-"

Arthur shook his head. "No that is out of the question," he said firmly. "You have to do this Francis and so do I. We have to keep the income coming in, the boys deserve the best."

"Oui zhey do mon cher, zhey do," Francis said softly, looking over at the boys, who had gone back to playing with one another. Alfred was clapping his small hands and giggling and Matthew was trying to mimick his brother, his little face scrunched up into a look of concentration.

Francis sighed and looked at his watch. "We I 'ave to get going now," he said. He pecked Arthur on the lips then pulled away looking serious. "Are you sure zhat you will be alright?" he asked.

Arthur sighed and said, "Yes Francis I'll be just fine. Now you go on and take care of business okay?"

Francis chuckled and released Arthur. He walked over to the twins, who both stopped playing and looked up at their papa. The Frenchman smiled and kissed both of them on their heads, earning a smile from both of them. "Au revior, mon famile," he said, before walking out of the bedroom, downstairs, and out of the front door.

Arthur strode over to the window and watched as Francis left their estate gates. He waved goodbye to his husband, even though he knew that Francis couldn't have seen him at this point. He looked over at the twins, who had now gone back to playing together. He smiled to himself and thought, _It shouldn't be too be today. I can handle this._

As the day went on, Arthur found that taking care of the twins on his own was easier than he had anticipated. He fed them when they were hungry, changed them when they needed it, and watched them play in living room as he read his book. A couple of times, Alfred had cried and wanted to be held, which Arthur had no problems with. But it seemed as though Matthew didn't really need him except to be changed and to be fed. He mostly kept to himself through the whole day, except when he was playing with Alfred.

Arthur began to think that perhaps Matthew didn't really feel attached to him as much as he was to Francis. It was saddening to think really, but it seemed that it was the case.

He was thinking this as he bathed the twins after dinner- Francis still hadn't come home yet- and sighed as he gently washed their bodies. Alfred giggled and kicked at the water in the small baby bathtub, seeming to enjoy the water. Matthew curiously put his hand on the water and watched the ripples in it spread. He couldn't understanding why it was doing that!

Arthur chuckled and gently washed the babies' hair. _Too cute_, he thought with a smile as he took them out of the tub and started to dry them off. As he did that and subsquent put their baby lotion on them, the twins began to grow very sleepy. By the time Arthur has put their sleepers on, they had already fallen asleep! Arthur smiled and gently picked them up and carried them to their crib carefully. He placed them in the crib gently and tucked them in so that they were warm.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Arthur went over to his bed and sat down on it, running a hand through his hair. He laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He didn't realize that his eyes were slowly dropping closed until all he saw was the blackness of his eyelids...

A soft baby cry broke the silence and woke Arthur up from his sleep. Arthur blinked and got his eyes adjusted to the new darkness. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was ten P.M. then he remember that it had been seven o'clock when he had put the twins to sleep. Stretching, Arthur got up and walked over to the crib to see that only Matthew was awake and crying; Alfred was out cold.

"Oh, come here Matthew, it's okay," Arthur cooed as picked Matthew up and held him close. The small boy continued to cry as Arthur gently rocked him in his arms and walked around the room with him. The Brit bit his and thought harder on what he could do to calm him. Then he thought of something!

Softly, he began to hum a tune that his mother used to when he was young. It would put him right to sleep, even after a nightmare. As soon as he begun to hum to Matthew, he ceased his crying and looked up at Arthur, his violet eyes still shining with left over tears. Matthew reached up and touched his father's chin, cooing softly. Arthur smiled and continued to hum softly to him as he rocked him.

Then Arthur heard a small whine coming from the crib. He looked over and saw Alfred, staring at his brother and father through the bars of the crib and his arms were lifted up to Arthur as he whined. He wanted to be held like his brother was. Arthur smiled and used his free arm to pick up Alfred carefully whilst still humming his tune.

As he carried them around and hummed to them, the twins began to fall asleep once again in Arthur's arms. But instead of putting them back in their crib, he laid down with them in his arms on his bed. He smiled at his sleeping sons and began to drift off to sleep himself, completely unaware that Francis was pulling up in front of the estate manor.

Francis had had a long day of making sure that all of the resturants were running correctly, that all of his investors were still interested, and his employees and their benefits were taken care of. Needless to say, hewas very tired. He couldn't wait to climb into bed next to Arthur. But when he got to his room, he was met with a pleasant surprise. His entire family were asleep on their king sized bed, the twins secured safely in Arthur's arms.

Francis smiled at the sight as he got ready for bed. He even noticed that Arthur had fallen asleep in his clothes! Even though that Arthur had done that many times before, Francis found it amusing every single time. After putting on his silk pajamas, Francis climbed into bed next to his family, but not before he took Alfred care out of Arthur's left arm so that he wouldn't fall off the bed. He placed Alfred, who was still asleep, next to Matthew and pulled the covers over himself and his family. Francis kissed all of them gently and wrapped an arm around his sleeping children before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Tell me what you think!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
